1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lacrosse stick accessory, and, more specifically, to a lacrosse stick screwdriver assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lacrosse is believed to be the oldest team contact sport in the United States. The sport involves a small rubber ball and a long-handled stick called a lacrosse stick. The lacrosse stick typically consists of a wood, metal (e.g., titanium), graphite, or plastic handle with a shaped head comprised of loose netting to catch and hold the lacrosse ball. Offensive players use the lacrosse stick to catch, carry, or throw the lacrosse ball in order to score on the opponent's goal. Defensive players attempt to prevent their opponent from scoring.
The popularity of lacrosse has increased considerably in just the last 10 years. There is currently estimated to be more than half a million lacrosse players in the United States alone, a number that is growing rapidly. According to U.S. Lacrosse®, between 2001 and 2006 the number of lacrosse players in the United States increased by a total of 68%.
When traveling with a lacrosse stick or storing a lacrosse stick, it is often necessary to remove the head from the shaft. The lacrosse head is typically screwed into the shaft with a single screw. A screwdriver is needed to unscrew the screw, allowing the head to be removed from the lacrosse stick. However, once the shaft and head are separated, the screw can become lost or misplaced. Additionally, when it is time to affix the head back onto the shaft it can be difficult to find a suitable screwdriver (and extra screw). Accordingly, there is a continued need for a lacrosse accessory that allows for installation and removal of the screw connecting the lacrosse head to the lacrosse stick without requiring a separate, and often hard to find, screwdriver, as well as access to a replacement screw.